


Дело не в размере

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [48]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Грейвз выше ходящих о нём слухов





	Дело не в размере

С первого дня заступления на службу он слышит шепотки за спиной. Большую часть можно просто игнорировать — о том, что он спит с Серафиной, или что получил должность в наследство, или о тайной папке с компрометирующими материалами. Можно даже игнорировать близкие к правде пересказы его приключений в Ильверморни или в аврорской школе, слухи, дошедшие с фронта и вовсе скудны настолько, что растворяются почти бесследно — свидетелей мало, а кто остался, те не из болтливых.

И только одно слово, день за днём преследующее его, бесит Грейвза неимоверно. «Коротышка». Его произносят так, что можно подумать, будто Грейвзу есть дело до собственного роста. Да, даже на фоне Серафины он смотрится не слишком высоким, особенно когда та в тюрбане, но его не волнует это. И вовсе не для того, чтобы казаться выше, он носит каблуки.

Грейвз обожает свои туфли и ботинки, каблук которых гораздо выше, чем принято для мужской обуви. Он и заказывал их в театральной мастерской, вовремя поняв, что в ином месте дамская модель тринадцатого размера вызовет слишком много ненужных вопросов. Сапожник настойчиво предлагал расшить туфли стеклярусом, и Грейвз даже чуть не поддался уговорам, но в последний момент вспомнил, как тяжело накладывать иллюзию на горсть мелких предметов.

Обувь, кстати, приходится маскировать, что даёт окружающим дополнительный повод утвердиться в своих убеждениях. Ах, если бы они знали правду!

Нет, он носит туфли и ботинки на неимоверно высоком каблуке вовсе не потому, что хочет казаться выше. И в этом нет ни капли желания одеваться в одежду другого пола, хотя иногда он задумывается над тем, как смотрелись бы его ноги в этих туфлях не в высоких носках, а в чулках с кружевом и ярким швом. Но внешний вид — тоже не главное, нет. Главным Грейвз считает то, как стопа ложится на изгиб подошвы, как вминается упругая мягкая замшевая накладка в нежную кожу свода, как чувствуется каждый шаг — от пальцев до лодыжки, как крепко обхватывает пятку жёсткий край, как сладко чешется под перетягивающими ногу поперёк стопы и вокруг лодыжки ремешками.

Когда Грейвз впервые надел эти туфли в будний день, ему пришлось маскировать не только их, но и собственное возбуждение, прокатывающееся при каждом шаге от впадинки между пяткой и пальцами напрямую до паха и в итоге приведшее к тому, что в разгар рабочего дня он заперся кабинете на целых семнадцать минут ради самоудовлетворения. Спустя неделю подобных «запирательств» по отделу поползли слухи, что он в это время либо пьёт, либо кого-то трахает, что было недалеко от истины. Льнущие к стопам туфли пьянили ничуть не хуже бурбона, а дрочить, упершись ногами в стол так, чтобы давление супинатора становилось блаженно-невыносимым, он, кажется, мог бесконечно.

Грейвз погладил пальцами лоснящуюся затёртую замшу, сунул ногу во вторую туфлю, закрепил ремешки, погладил сладко занывшую вокруг них кожу, привычно бросил маскирующее заклятье, встал со стула. Тело прошила слабая волна возбуждения, и он позволил себе лёгкую улыбку. Предстоял очередной рабочий день на ногах.


End file.
